


NO! (3 times Jack doesn't say no and one time he did)

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had a problem saying no, specifically to Gwen. Jack’s reluctance to say no is causing problems in his and Ianto relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO! (3 times Jack doesn't say no and one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after KKBB.  
> My muse is still on holiday. Hope to finish up other stories soon......

“you know I was thinking, after all this is over, maybe dinner and a movie?” Jack is just a little nervous, his palms are sweating. He is hoping like hell Ianto doesn’t notice (but he does, nothing gets by the man). Ianto looks at Jack.

“So the coordinatessay either on this floor or the roof. Could you check the roof? You are good on roofs.” Ianto replies breaking eye contact with Jack and continues further into the office. He needed some distance between himself and Jack.

Jack just nods and walks towards the elevators, “so….?”

“It’s a maybe.” Ianto replies without looking up.

Jack knew it would be hard, but the immortal had the time and this last year as the Masters plaything, only proved how resilient he was. It had taken several weeks, some begging and cajoling before Ianto finally agreed to a date, but only on the stipulation that he meet Jack to wherever they were going to go, as Jack was a bit evasive.

Jack wanted the date to be special, so he chose a movie under the stars in Bute park, and brought along a picnic with the Welshman’s favorite foods.

The carpark was crowded but Ianto spotted Jack easily enough holding what appeared to be a blanket and picnic basket. Ianto made his way over and took the blanket draped over Jack’s arm. Jack took Ianto’s hand and together they made their way into the park towards the screen.

Jack chose a spot with a good view of the screen but off to the side, in hopes of getting some cuddles and kisses. Ianto was laying down the blanket when he heard it.

“Jack!”

Ianto looked up and mentally sighed. Jack who was unpacking the basket smiled halfheartedly.

“Gwen, Rhys nice to see you both out and about, together.”

“mind if we join you?” Gwen asked Jack, her excitement bubbling over. Rhys looked a little shocked by her suggestion.

Jack cast a look at Ianto who made it a point not to make eye contact, hoping for once Jack would say no. Gwen intrudes upon their lives enough already at work, it wasn't much to ask for a night off together.

“Uh…..” Jack hoped his hesitation would give the game away. He saw Rhys take Gwen’s arms as if to lead her off, but she held her ground waiting for his answer, “the more the merrier.” Jack says knowing it is the wrong thing to say, he saw Ianto’s shoulder slump. He was hoping for some one on one time with Ianto, but once again Jack has a problem saying no to Gwen.

Gwen inserts herself next to Jack and pulls Rhys down with her, Ianto is at the far edge of the blanket. The food and booze gets sorted out and Jack looks over at Ianto who steadfastly keeps his eyes forward. Gwen chatters on but Jack isn’t really listening. He can hear Rhys and Ianto talk but it to low. Soon it is dark and the movie plays. Jack debates on moving towards Ianto, when he feels Gwen’s fingers brush his. This was supposed to be a date with Ianto, instead he is a far as possible away from the young man and Gwen is stroking his finger.

Jack doesn’t pay attention to the movie at all, the only thing he is thinking about is Ianto and wondering if Gwen overheard him talking to Tosh about his plans tonight. Jack is so far into his thoughts that it takes Gwen nudging him to tell him the movie ended. He then listens to her rattle on about the movie, its theme and why she likes it so much. The foursome makes their way back towards the car park. Gwen insists on carrying on her conversation with Jack about the movie and even pulls his arms to slow his pace. Jack is trying to listen and watch Ianto and Rhys as they get further and further away.

By the time Jack and Gwen get to the carpark Jack can see Ianto’s car is gone. Waving a cheerful goodbye Gwen and Rhys moves towards their car, leaving Jack with a basket and blanket. Slowly Jack walks towards the hub. Not exactly the evening Jack had planned.

Ianto remained profession with Jack, his coffee every bit a delicious. But Jack could tell Ianto was upset as he avoided Jack like the plague. Jack was just about to ask Ianto in front of everyone when he caught a lucky break and finding Ianto alone in the kitchen and cornered him.

“Ianto, I know our date didn’t go as planned. Let me make it up to you. How about dinner tonight at that little Sushi place…..please.”

Ianto shook his head. He had stopped feeling sorry for Jack weeks ago. His puppy dog eyes, pouting and not even pleading would shift him.

“French?” Jack asked hopefully.

Another shake, this time with an eye roll.

“Indian?” Jack wasn’t about to give up.

He heard Ianto sigh, which meant that he was about to give in or give Jack an ear bashing.

“Italian.” Jack stated firmly. He knew it was one of Ianto’s favorite places.

“I’ll pick you up tonight at 6:30.”

“I will meet you there.” Ianto replies coldly. Jack considered going in for a quick kiss then decided against it, and settled for a smile instead. Ianto wasn’t in a playful mood, he should be lucky he agreed to go at all.

Jack sends everyone one home early but to keep their phones on in case of rift activity then turns and heads towards his office. He takes a quick shower and changes. He is excited about dinner with Ianto, a chance to talk, clear the air maybe even talk about starting up their relationship again. He misses the Welshman keenly.

Jack gets to the restaurant early out of sheer nervousness. He relaxes when he sees Ianto pull up and goes outside to meet him. Jack’s heart beats a little faster. Ianto had gone home and changed into a more relaxed yet dashing ensemble of black trousers, black jumper (accenting his lean form) and a black and white scarf. Jack has to control himself from actually pouncing on the younger man and ravaging him right there. Ianto must have sensed Jack’s interest for he smiled slightly, then purposely walks with a bit more sway in his hips.

Jack opens the door and casually allows his hand to rest on the small of Ianto’s back as he ushers him inside towards the hostess.

“How many?” Asks the young brunette.

“Jack! What a surprise?” Ianto tenses up, and is sure Gwen is stalking them, both him and Jack slowly turn around. Surely Gwen saw where Jack’s hand had slipped down to. Maybe this time…..

“Gwen.” Jack gives her that fake smile, and desperately hopes like hell they have a reservation. Ianto looks at Rhys who looks like he was stuffed unceremoniously into a brown suit, Rhys smiles and fidgets with his tie.

“Sir?” The hostess asks.

Jack turns around.

“Two please.” Jack is already clutching Ianto’s arms trying to propel him forward, the only problem is there are no waiters to seat them.

“Make that four!” Gwen pips up smiling at the hostess. Of course a waiter appears at that moment.

Ianto looks at Jack, his eye pleading with him to say no, to choose him this time.

“Well, uh…you see…” Jack tries but Gwen bulldozes over him saying how fun it will be and what a coincidence.

“right this way.” The waiter takes the menus and leads the party towards the dimly lit interior of the restaurant. Gwen looks at Jack and motions to follow with her head.

Ianto looks at Jack. Jack can see the hurt look on his lovers face. All he had to do was say no. No to Gwen, he was on a date with Ianto.

“Better make that three.” Ianto tells the hostess. Jack looked at Ianto pleading for him to understand. Ianto turn dejectedly and walks out of the restaurant. Ignoring Jack’s please for him to wait.

“Where is Ianto going?” Gwen asks seeing Ianto leave. Not that it mattered; she liked having Jack on her own, now if Rhys just had an emergency they could have a nice little romantic dinner. Jack started to beg off joining them for dinner but as usual Gwen protested and soon Jack found himself sitting at a table with menu in hand. Gwen nattered on but Jack only gave monosyllabic answers to everything, not really caring even when Gwen glared at him.

Jack ate as quickly as possible, paid the bill and was out the door before Rhys and Gwen had finished their coffees. He texted Ianto but go no reply. He then went by the flat and no reply their either. Dejectedly Jack went back to the hub.

Jack never had the chance to talk to Ianto as the full scale alien invasion happened the following day. The team spent hours negotiating, fighting and eventually reaching surrender. Ianto had been injured trying to fight off the aliens while Gwen watched as two children died horrifically. The whole team came back shell shocked at such violence. Owen stitched up a gash that resembled the Bakerloo Line of the tube on Ianto’s right side and told him broken ribs would heal in a few weeks, and that he had a concussion and if he felt dizzy or nauseous to call him immediately. Ianto was visible trembling when slowly he walked up the stairs from the med bay, Owen close behind.

Gwen was sobbing into Jack’s arms about the children. Ianto heard the Welshwoman ask Jack to come over, that Rhys was on a delivery and that she couldn’t be alone tonight. Rhys left a nice dinner in the fridge….

Jack made eye contact with Ianto and pulled out of Gwen’s arms. He felt guilty and pulled into too many directions at once. Jack knew he was strongly attracted to Gwen, but Ianto was sporting 46 stitches, almost died, and would be moving very slowly for weeks. Besides Jack needed to be coddled, not that other way around and going to Ianto's he was sure to get it.

“I need to take Ianto home, make sure he is okay.” Jack tells her quietly. Jack sees Ianto has already grabbed his coat and it heading towards the cog door, Owen at his elbow.

“Please Jack.” Gwen’s eyes are filled with tears. Jack places a kiss oh her forehead.

“I will call you tonight to check on you. Maybe Tosh can stay with you.”

Owen comes back down and upon inquiry had put Ianto in a taxi for home. Jack curses to himself for not extracting himself sooner so he could have taken Ianto home.

Jack lets them all go home, trying to ignore the sniffing and crying of Gwen as she leaves. Jack goes to a deli close by and gets food for Ianto and heads to his flat.

Ianto sits in his flat, tears running down his face, not just from physical pain but emotional as well. He doesn’t understand Jack and all his overtures and honeyed promises about wanting to get back together, but every fucking time Gwen wanted something Jack came running, at her beck and call regardless of the situation. He wanted Jack here with him tonight. Just this once couldn’t he say no to Gwen? It’s just like at Brecons Beacons all over again. Ianto sits bleeding and concussed while Jack soothes the emotional fragile Gwen.

Ianto is so lost he didn’t hear someone knocking on his door. Shaking himself from his revelry and wiping the tears from his eyes he slowly makes his way to the door.

Ianto smiles when he sees Jack with take away. He would dearly love to hug Jack but his sides feel like they are on fire and moving his arms just adds fuel.

Jack settles Ianto down on the sofa and brings him food.

“I figured you didn’t have anything to eat and Owen wanted to make sure you took your painkillers sooner rather than later.” Jack sets a tray in front of Ianto who slowly starts to eat then looks at Jack.

“you’re not having any?” Ianto asks looking at Jack confused.

Jack looks away guiltily. “well…uh…I wasn’t hungry.” Ianto can hear a faint buzzing sound coming from Jack’s pocket.

Ianto looks at the food which turned from mouthwatering delicious to tasting like paste in his mouth. Ianto swallow the lump and paste that is in his throat. He can feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. Jack encourages him to eat more, and to not forget to take the pain medication. Ianto eats slower and slower, noticing it makes Jack twitchy and anxious. The buzzing in Jack’s pocket starts again.

Every time he tries to put the tray down Jack stays his hand. Only after he ate a few more bites did Jack start in on taking the pain medication, telling him it will make him sleepy, maybe he should head to bed. That Jack would be on the sofa if he needed anything. The phone in Jack’s pocket buzzed again.

Ianto reached and swallowed the pills while rising moving towards his bedroom and without looking back said softly, “have a nice night with Gwen.”

Jack heard the door close softly and a click loud as gun fire to Jack’s ears as Ianto locked his bedroom door. Jack’s phone buzzed. He had a choice, he could say no to Gwen and stay where he was needed most, where he wanted to be. Jack had decided to tell Gwen no and to call Tosh that he wasn’t coming over.

Jack answered his phone to the sounds of Gwen sobbing. He tried to sooth the Welshwoman, telling her to take a sleeping pill that he was staying with Ianto. But that just made her cry harder, telling Jack she _needed_ him. How could he _abandon_ her in her time of need? That she was afraid to close her eyes.

Cursing Jack looked back at the locked bedroom door and vowed to himself he would return in a few hours. But that wasn’t what happened. Jack went to Gwen’s and during dinner was called out for weevils and died multiple times. The deaths took their toll and he fell asleep next to Gwen on her bed.

Epilogue……

“Ianto please!” Jack tried to be calm but it was hard. Ianto was shuddering, blood seeped out of his mouth as he tried to talk. Jack felt the last shudder and jerk, a small sighing breath escaped as Ianto’s body went still and relaxed.

Jack held the inert body and rocked slowly back and forth, _this wasn’t happening…this wasn’t happening._ Tears were flowing down his cheeks as his clothes soaked up the blood pouring from Ianto. He could feel his arms and face become tacky from the drying blood and still he hung on to Ianto.

“Jack, sweetheart, it’s time to let go.” Gwen said soothingly, stroking Jack’s hair.

Jack looks at Gwen in confusion. Gwen gently tries to pry Jack’s arms off of Ianto.

“Jack….” Gwen begins.

“no.” Jack says and tightens his grip.

“Sweetheart Owen needs….” Gwen rubs Jack’s arms in a reassuring manner.

“NO! NO! **NO!NO!NO!NO!”** Jack is screaming at Gwen. He hated her. He loved Ianto and now would never get the chance to make amends. Gwen pulls back shocked at Jack’s behavior towards her.

“ **NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NOOOOOOOO!”** Jack was so furious that the only thing saving Gwen was his refusal to let Ianto go. Anger like he hasn’t felt in decades coursed through his body. Gods help the next person who tried to touch him or Ianto.

“ **NOOOOOOO! A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”** He won't let Ianto go, not this time.

Jack looks down on the beautiful face so relaxed in death. He tries to wipe some of the blood off Ianto’s face when he hears a small gasp as Ianto’s body inhales.

End……..

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I know cliche ending....but I couldn't let Ianto die. :)


End file.
